Code Geass: Resurrection
by Sherby
Summary: What if Lelouch vi Britannia didn't die as he had planned? What if, for a mysterious reason, he unintentionally acquired a Code he didn't even want? What would he do with himself? All these questions, and more, will be answered here... -Major SPOILERS!-
1. The Day the Demon Revived

**Author's Notes** - Hello, I'm Sherby, and this is my first Code Geass fanfic! (Well, on here, it's my first fanfic in general, but... xDD)

Yes, this is another one of those stupid "HOMFG LULU'S ALIVE!1one!" fanfics. But this is my personal take on how everything would've happened if Lelouch did get a Code. I have combined intelligent theories, speculations, and suggestions from friends into what I believe would be the most reasonable chain of events to come after the Zero Requiem.

This is only a three-part story. However, if people love it enough and insist on me keeping it going, I will. But I doubt it, since I don't have many ideas on what would happen if the story continued!

I hope that you guys enjoy this! And feel free to comment and criticize! (But please don't make it too harsh, lol!)

**EDIT (6/24/10): **Looking back on this, I feel like my writing has significantly improved from when I first wrote this. So, I've taken the liberty of editing a few parts to sound better, flow better, and to make more sense. I hope this sucks less! xD

* * *

Blood began oozing onto the floor and into his royal white clothing, forever tainting them both with a sickly red. His sister Nunnally, wearing clothing befitting of a slave, was right beside him, holding his cold hand and beginning to cry. Millions of people around the world watched the scene unfold in silence, in person or on a television screen. His face was ashen and pale, but it held a sad smile. He knew that Nunnally was worried about him, and this saddened him somewhat. He knew that she was asking herself, 'why is this all happening?'

This was because the 99th emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, was dying.

But his death was what was needed to create the better world that he had desired for so long. A huge price to pay for the rest of the world. As his now lifeless eyes began to close, he could feel Nunnally gripping his hand tighter. "Oh big brother, I love you!" she cried. And at this moment, Lelouch began to muster up what little strength he had left to say his final words to his darling sister. "Yes, I…I destroyed…the world…and created…a new…"

And he slipped away.

As Nunnally's bawling grew fainter, Lelouch could feel himself being lifted upward. Well, he supposed that "feel" wouldn't be the right word to describe this sensation. After all, he was now dead, right? Either way, he knew that he was leaving his body and this world, and entering a new, peaceful place.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in C's World.

He noticed that it looked almost the same as it did when it did when C.C. had transported him there. Except that this time, there were no picture frames with images of C.C.'s memories inside. In their place were what appeared to be images of various places around the world. Lelouch wondered if they were there so the deceased could watch over their loved ones.

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice call his name, a feminine voice he hadn't heard since that infamous massacre a year ago. He quickly turned towards the direction of the sound. He saw Princess Euphemia li Britannia, whom he'd shot and killed. However, she didn't seem the least bit upset when she saw him. In fact, her voice was cheerful and her pink lips were curved upwards into a smile.

Surrounding Euphemia were two other familiar figures who were also deceased. One of them was Shirley Fenette, who upon seeing Lelouch again, smiled brightly. The other was Rolo Lamperouge, who seemed delighted to see his "big brother" also.

Lelouch smiled back at the three. There was another bright side about his death after all; He got to see the loved ones whom he'd lost once again. But before Lelouch could give the trio a proper greeting, Shirley ran over to him and happily shouted, "Lulu!" before hugging him tightly. Lelouch let out a small chuckle as he hugged Shirley back.

"It's great to see you again, Lelouch!" Euphemia said to him gladly as she walked up to him with Rolo next to her. "Yeah! I…erm, _we_ missed you so much!" Shirley added, quickly correcting her statement. Rolo nodded his head. "We've been watching the Zero Requiem, big brother," he told Lelouch, "and we think your sacrifice was pretty amazing!"

As Lelouch listened to his friends' joyful words, he couldn't help but wonder something. Why wasn't Euphie disappointed at him for shooting her? And why did Shirley and Rolo seem like good friends when Rolo had killed Shirley? _I suppose that in this peaceful world, _he figured, _the only thing you can really do is forgive. _

"Yeah," Lelouch replied with a smile, "it's great to be here with you all again!" Now, he knew that his being dead would be better than he had originally thought.

* * *

Closed eyes. Pale face. Blood seeping through his clothes.

Jeremiah Gottwald didn't enjoy seeing Lelouch, the son of Marianne, lifeless and dead, especially in such a gory manner. But, he remembered that Lelouch's bloodshed had actually brought peace and happiness to the world. He smiled down at the corpse. _You did all of this for a good reason, Your Majesty…_ he thought.

Since everyone had left the scene a while ago, it was Jeremiah's duty as a part of Lelouch's trusted personnel to bring Lelouch's corpse to a Britannian funeral home. He supposed that it was only traditional for a deceased Britannian monarch to have a proper funeral, just as Clovis and the others had. Even if no one would _want_ to attend the funeral of a tyrannical emperor (but would be required to nonetheless), Jeremiah thought that it was what Lelouch probably would have wanted.

Shoving those thoughts aside, he carried Lelouch's body in his arms as he walked towards his vehicle. He carefully lay the bloody emperor onto the back seat before heading towards the driver's seat.

Once inside the car, Jeremiah took a moment to look at his arms and hands. They were now stained with blood. Lelouch's blood. Jeremiah sighed. His feelings about Lelouch's death were mixed at the moment. He _was_ saddened that Marianne's son was dead now, but at the same time, he was happy that her son had made such a noble sacrifice.

He didn't want to think about the problem too much, since he knew he couldn't let his feelings get in the way of his duties. With that thought in mind, he then turned the vehicle's ignition on and quickly drove away from the area.

But, as Jeremiah was driving, he could have sworn that he saw a bright light out of the corner of his eye. And it was coming from the back of the car.

* * *

"…and I thought that this place wasn't anything like I thought it'd be, but I still felt happy and calm!"

"Is that so?"

Lelouch let out a small chuckle as he listened to Shirley's story about when she first came into C's World. He was walking down one of the hallways surrounded by picture frames, alongside Euphemia, Shirley, and Rolo. He didn't necessarily get a chance to actually walk around C's World and observe it the first time he'd been there. But, now that he was, he was beginning to love it more and more. Who knew that the afterlife could be so pleasant?

"This place really is wonderful, Lelouch," Euphemia added cheerfully. "We don't have to go through the agony of war or any other world issue that we had to face. None of that exists here! We can finally be carefree and happy!"

Lelouch smiled at his half-sister. "You're right, I really do love it h - !"

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Euphie, Shirley, and Rolo to glance back at him and ask what was wrong. Lelouch suddenly felt…strange. He couldn't describe the sensation, but he knew that something was wrong. But, what?

Suddenly, before he could delve into the problem further, Lelouch felt himself sinking. Shocked, he looked down. To his surprise, he could see his legs descending through the floors of C's World.

"W-What the hell!" he shouted as he continued to sink. _What's going on here?_ he asked himself in a panic._ And why isn't any of this happening to the others!_

Euphemia let out a startled gasp at the sight. "What's happening?" she asked nervously.

"Is he being sent back to Earth or something?" Rolo wondered out loud, obviously concerned as well.

"L-Lulu!" Shirley cried out. Her feelings about the situation appeared to be the strongest.

At this point, the lower half of Lelouch's body, as well as half of his torso, were completely submerged. As he sank, Lelouch struggled to get back up, but he just couldn't stop whatever mysterious force was trying to drag him down. He didn't want to leave C's World! He had just gotten there!

Immediately, Shirley grabbed Lelouch's hand and began to pull. Euphie and Rolo quickly joined her, trying their hardest to keep Lelouch from being submerged any further.

Unfortunately, their efforts were futile. Their hands slipped, and Lelouch let out a loud scream before disappearing through the floor completely.

"Lelouch!" He could hear his friends call out for him one more time, their voices ringing in his ears. He felt himself falling. Fast. Thoughts of confusion and panic whirled through his head as he made futile efforts to try and reach his deceased companions in C's World.

And suddenly, he opened his eyes.

Lelouch quickly sat up, gasping for the air that he hadn't breathed for a brief moment.

Wait…breathing…he was breathing?

Lelouch quickly looked around. He was in the backseat of someone's car. Jeremiah, who had whirled his head around towards him, was apparently the driver. As the car came to an abrupt stop, Lelouch frantically felt around his bloodstained robe for his heart. Much to his dismay, he could feel a quick heartbeat through the fabric.

_I'm alive? _Lelouch thought, utterly confused. He had just gotten killed a while ago, and now, suddenly, he had a pulse. This was impossible!

With that thought, he felt around on his torso, expecting to feel an open wound. But, he didn't feel anything other than his now warm body. Just how could it have possibly healed so quickly?

At this point, Lelouch was certain that he was alive. He didn't know how, but he was definitely alive. Lelouch let out a loud, angry grunt as he rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head. _How the hell am I alive? _he asked himself, violet eyes wide open in panic. _I should be dead right now! Otherwise, the Zero Requiem will have been for nothing! My sacrifice would be meaningless!_

"Master Lelouch? Impossible!" he heard Jeremiah exclaim in utter shock. Lelouch looked back up at the driver, anger and alarm clearly seen on his face. "Jeremiah, I - !" he started. But he was interrupted when he caught his reflection in Jeremiah's rear view mirror.

And right on his forehead was a Geass sigil.

Lelouch's eyes widened in horror. That sigil hadn't been on his forehead before!

He then remembered seeing the same sigil on C.C.'s forehead, as well as on the palm of his father's hand. And the common trait that the two had shared before was that they were both immortals who had a Code.

Realizing this fact, Lelouch began to tremble with rage and panic. "I'm…I'm _immortal?_" he yelled. "This can't be! _I'm supposed to be dead!_"

Jeremiah's eyes widened. "Your Majesty…" Lelouch heard him murmur.

_C.C.! _Lelouch thought angrily as his hands clenched into tight fists. _That witch gave this Code to me, didn't she?_ He wanted to confront C.C. about the situation immediately. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know where the witch was.

But suddenly, as if on cue, Lelouch knew where C.C. was. She was in a church that wasn't too far from where Lelouch and Jeremiah were. Was this one of the abilities that Code-bearers had? Sensing others?

Immediately, Lelouch looked over at the stunned Jeremiah. "Jeremiah, drive me to the local Catholic church!" he ordered.

Jeremiah seemed to be even more confused. "May I ask why?" he asked with some hesitation in his voice.

"_Just do it!_" shouted Lelouch. Jeremiah paused, his face clearly expressing concern for the young man. But he soon turned forward and started the car again as he said, "As you wish, Your Majesty. But please, stay down. Someone might see you…"

* * *

C.C. wiped the last of her tears away as she left the church. She had been praying in that building, praying for Lelouch, for his Zero Requiem had happened earlier that day. As she began walking forward, she mulled over her deceased partner. She knew that Lelouch had died for the sake of the entire world. But she had to admit, she was going to miss being his comrade.

C.C. stopped herself. She remembered what Kallen had asked her during their battle.

'_Do you love Lelouch?'_

She sighed. Even two months after Kallen had asked her that question, she still didn't quite know the answer yet. Although, she _had_ been crying for Lelouch back in the church. "…Am I starting to truly care about him?" she asked herself.

C.C.'s thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a vehicle drove up to the church. She watched as Jeremiah Gottwald, the commander of the Britannian army, stepped out of it and walked towards her. C.C. was slightly confused. Why was Jeremiah picking her up, and how did he even know where she was? Judging from his facial expression, Jeremiah appeared to be hesitant and nervous. She wondered why.

Once Jeremiah got close enough to C.C., he simply said to her, "Master Lelouch requests your presence in the car, Miss C.C."

C.C. perked up, her eyes slightly widening. "Lelouch? How…?" she asked, surprised. She knew that Lelouch's death had taken place only moments before. If he truly _was _dead, then what was Jeremiah talking about?

She followed Jeremiah to the car. As the cyborg stepped into the driver's seat, C.C. carefully opened the door to the back seat, preparing herself for what could be inside.

Inside was Lelouch. His robe was bloodstained, but he didn't look dead. In fact, he looked very much alive. C.C. was shocked. _Lelouch? _she thought, staring at Lelouch. _But…why isn't he dead?_

C.C. carefully stepped into the car, continuing to stare in astonishment at Lelouch, and closed the door behind her. But before she could do anything else, she felt someone grab at her sleeve tightly and pull. It was Lelouch, and he was looking at her with sheer anger.

"C.C.!" he yelled. "What did you do to me? Why am I alive? Explain yourself!"

C.C. paused, her mouth slightly open. She diverted her attention away from Lelouch's furious violet eyes and spotted something peculiar on his forehead. Strangely enough, it looked like a Geass sigil. The same one Code-bearers had.

C.C.'s face shifted to a calmer expression. So, he was immortal now. She didn't know how, but now, he was destined to live eternally as she was. _Well, that does answer _one _question… _she thought to herself as the car started to move.

"I don't know, Lelouch," C.C. answered calmly. But her answer didn't sit too well with the young man grabbing her sleeve.

"Then how do explain _this _thing?" Lelouch asked her furiously, pointing to the Geass sigil on his forehead.

C.C. then moved her arm away from Lelouch's grasp, shifting towards the window. "I'm telling you, I don't know." she told him, still remaining calm. "I have absolutely no idea how you could've gotten a Code."

C.C. noticed that Lelouch was tightening his hands into fists. "Dammit, C.C.!" he yelled, "If I'm not dead, then what point does the Zero Requiem have anymore? I needed to make a true sacrifice to change the world, and the world can't change if I can't die!" Lelouch let out an irritated grunt before leaning over, putting his elbows on his knees and holding his head.

C.C. sighed. Clearly, the boy was blowing the situation out of proportion. _He's so dramatic…_ she thought to herself.

"People already believe that you're dead, isn't that enough?" she asked him calmly, looking out the window.

"But I'm supposed to _be_ dead! It isn't enough for the world to believe an absolute lie!" Lelouch told her, rage still clearly in his voice.

He then leaned towards his window, his fists still balled up tightly. However, despite his anger, he seemed careful enough to shift his position so no one could see him through the window.

C.C. took a moment to glance at Lelouch. His attention had clearly shifted to somewhere else. Either that, or he was just too stubborn to want to listen to her anymore. She sighed quietly before looking out her window again.

After a few minutes of silence, an idea eventually formed in C.C.'s head. She turned her attention towards Lelouch, who was still ominously brooding.

"I think I might have an idea as to how you got your Code, Lelouch." she told him.

"….What is it?" Lelouch replied, venom still in his voice.

"Do you remember when we defeated Charles and Marianne in the Sword of Akasha?" C.C. asked. "And as the gods were dissolving the two from existence, Charles tried to strangle you?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I noticed that Charles was trying to choke you with his right hand, the hand that had the Geass sigil on it. Maybe that had something to do with your Code."

"You're suggesting that my father gave it to me somehow?"

"Yes. Perhaps Charles gave it to you on purpose so that you could feel the pain of immortality, or maybe his Code was 'alive' and needed a new host."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Those are the most ridiculous theories I've ever heard!" Lelouch growled out.

C.C. glanced back out the window. "Do you honestly expect me to fully know every little thing about Codes, Lelouch?"

"You've been alive long enough to find out." Lelouch said bitterly.

C.C. paused. "Do you think _you_ can come up with a better theory?" she asked him, glimpsing at him briefly.

Lelouch didn't say a word. Instead, he simply continued staring out the window, his eyebrows sharply slanted downward. With taciturnity as his only reply, C.C. stared out the window once again, filling the vehicle with even more uncomfortable silence as it continued driving to Lelouch's palace.


	2. A New Life

**Author's Notes -** Here's the second chapter! This part takes place during Turn 25's epilogue, as well as in the future!

There were lots of things that I had to do some research on so that this wouldn't sound so stupid. Hopefully, this turned out alright!

(And yes, as you can probably tell in the first part, I'm sort of a LelouchxC.C. shipper. Forgive me. xDD )

* * *

_Months later…_

The sounds of rolling wheels and a horse's hooves broke an otherwise peaceful silence as a hay cart rolled across the roads of the countryside. A peculiar green-haired girl by the name of C.C. lay in the cart, her golden eyes gazing at the sapphire skies above her.

"I said that Geass was the power of the king which would condemn you to a life of solitude." she said, smiling. "I think maybe that's not quite correct, right…Lelouch?"

No response.

"Lelouch?" C.C. repeated the name.

After another pause, she glanced over at the masked driver of the hay cart. Facing forward, he didn't even seem to be acknowledging the witch's presence.

C.C. sat up. She sighed, an annoyed look on her face. It was unbelievable that he was _still _ignoring her. Unfortunately for her, the driver was still upset with her over something that she didn't even do. She was surprised that he had even agreed with her to go to Australia together.

"Why are you still angry over this?" she asked the driver with a slightly irritated tone. "You've been like this for months. Cheer up."

The driver finally ceased his silent treatment by lowering his mask, revealing his nose and mouth. He glanced over at C.C., his eyes expressing some animosity.

"How could I possibly cheer up, C.C.?" Lelouch asked bitterly. "I'm forced to live an eternal life when I was never meant to live in the first place."

He turned his head towards the witch. "And you of all people should be telling me to cheer up!" he told her. "You told me before that your wish was to die. You were even _using_ me to end your life!"

C.C. looked down at her lap. "I used to think like that…but…" she muttered.

"Used to?" Lelouch asked, slightly confused. "What are you saying?"

C.C. glanced back up at Lelouch, uncertainty in her eyes. "I _was_ just using you before, Lelouch," she began, "However, you're the only person I've known who has ever truly cared about me, and, well…"

She paused. Lelouch wondered if she was trying to find the right words to say.

"…I…genuinely care about you too." C.C. added, looking back down at the hay she was sitting on.

Lelouch was stunned. He had never seen this side of C.C. before. It was quite a surprise, but he had to admit, it was a pleasant one. It was nice to know that C.C. really did care about him.

He smiled. "I appreciate those words, C.C." he simply said.

A small smile formed on C.C.'s face. She was glad that Lelouch understood her feelings and wasn't acting as hostile toward her as he had done before. Although, it was likely that he was still moody over his Code.

A few minutes of driving around the countryside later, C.C. turned toward Lelouch. "Hey Lelouch, could you stop here?" she asked him.

Lelouch glanced over at her, obviously puzzled. "Huh? Why? I thought we were going to go to Mao's house in Australia?" he asked.

"Yes yes, I know," C.C. replied, "but it'd be nice to come here for a while first."

After a short pause, Lelouch begrudgingly pulled on the horse's reins and stopped the cart. He glanced over at what he assumed C.C. was talking about. It was a small orange farm. Lelouch wondered why C.C. wanted to come here. Was she simply hungry?

The two immortals then got off the cart and walked into the farm. Lelouch was mildly surprised to find Jeremiah picking oranges off of a tall, leafy stalk.

He hadn't gotten the chance to speak to or see Jeremiah since he and C.C. started their trip a while back, so he didn't know that he was cultivating an orange farm until that point. Remembering how he used to call the man "Orange" to mess with him, he found Jeremiah's new job pretty ironic.

"Hello, Jeremiah." he heard C.C. greet the cyborg.

Jeremiah turned his head towards the two, just as he picked off a ripe orange. "Greetings, Miss C.C.! And you as well, Master Lelouch!" he replied smiling.

Lelouch simply waved at him, smiling also. However, he stopped when a peculiar head of pink hair caught his eye.

It was Anya Alstreim, who had fought against him as a Knight of the Round. What was she doing working with Jeremiah, a man who had been her rival?

Lelouch had forgotten momentarily that his face mask was still lowered. Looking away from Anya, who was staring at him blankly, Lelouch quickly put the mask over his nose and mouth. He didn't want anyone, other than C.C. and Jeremiah, to know that he was still alive, and this included Anya. Unfortunately for him, it appeared to be too late, for it seemed that she spotted his Geass sigil.

"It's alright, Your Majesty!" Jeremiah chuckled. "Anya already knows."

Lelouch looked up at Jeremiah. "You didn't tell her, did you?" he asked.

"Of course I didn't. She simply found out on her own."

Lelouch was slightly confused. He glanced over at Anya, who was holding up her camera phone for Lelouch to see. "I noticed during the Zero Requiem," she told him monotonously as various images popped up on the phone's screen. All were pictures that Anya took of Lelouch when he had died months ago. There was even a picture of his bleeding gash. "I noticed that your wound was beginning to heal right after you died," Anya simply explained.

Studying Anya's pictures, Lelouch was stunned. Had his wound healing up really been that obvious? He assumed it wasn't, since everyone else, including Nunnally who had been right next to him, probably would have noticed as well. Perhaps this was simply another example of how Anya seemed to know even the littlest details. Even when they were both in Ashford's Student Council together, it seemed she had knowledge of extra things that other people didn't know.

"Wait," Lelouch said to Anya as he pulled down his mask again, "did you tell anyone about this?" Anya simply shook her head.

For a moment, Lelouch glanced back over at Anya's pictures of him during the Zero Requiem. Looking back at those pictures of his dead body from back then reminded him that he was alive, and was cursed to suffer through an eternal life. On top of that, he could never see his friends again. Not even Nunnally…

C.C. seemed to notice Lelouch's sudden melancholy. "Lelouch, didn't I already tell you to cheer up?" she asked. Lelouch didn't respond.

C.C. sighed. "When Kallen and I were fighting all those months ago," she began, "I realized that I needed to stop accumulating experiences in life and that I should just start living. You need to realize that, too."

Lelouch glanced back up at C.C. as she spoke. "And besides, you're surrounded by people who truly care about you, whether you're dead or alive. You should be thankful for that." She was smiling pleasantly at him.

A small smile formed on Lelouch's face, as well. The witch did have a point. He couldn't spend his eternal life sulking about how he wasn't able to die. Despite his slight surprise at C.C.'s sudden positive outlook on life, he decided that he needed to take her advice.

"I guess you're right after all," Lelouch stated gladly. "If I'm going to live an endless life, I might as well make the most of it, right?"

"There you go, Master Lelouch!" he heard Jeremiah tell him enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit." Anya added in her usual monotone.

C.C. simply smiled back at him, perhaps feeling pleased that he could finally live once more.

* * *

Lelouch and C.C. had been joyfully picking and tending to oranges with Jeremiah and Anya for the next few days. But, after those short days of happy memories were over, the two immortals had to set out for Australia.

So, they had to say goodbye to Jeremiah and Anya, wishing them both luck in life, before getting back in the hay cart and riding away. Lelouch and C.C. both had to admit, they were going to miss them. But, they needed to stay hidden in that isolated house for the sake of preventing Lelouch from being found alive.

* * *

_a.t.b. 2402 - 384 years after Emperor Lelouch's 'death'_

_Australia_

'…_At first, the conflict between Britannia and Japan was over different views of rebuilding the world, however, it quickly grew into something much deeper. The battle raged on for almost 50 years until finally, Britannia regained control over what is now known once again as Area 11. Today, the 130__th__ Emperor plans on expanding the nation even more by…'_

The holographic screen projecting a television history channel quickly dissolved at the touch of a button. C.C., who had been watching the program, sighed as she lazily lay on the couch. "This appears to be a repeat of what happened all those years ago," she said, glancing over to her right.

Lelouch was intently looking out of his window, the orange glow of the sunset shining on his face. He only nodded his head.

"C.C., when this was happening the first time, I had managed to temporarily change the world with the help of the Geass you gave me." he told her seriously. "But now…it seems that Britannia is under the rule of another person who believes in Social Darwinism. And now that most Britannians believe in the same thing…we're right back to where we started."

Lelouch felt it necessary to change the world all over again. He was tired of seeing war being as prominent as it was in the 2010's. However, he knew that he couldn't do much, if anything at all.

Lelouch knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with being Zero again, since it seemed the role of Zero had already been passed down from generation to generation, starting with Suzaku. Along with that, Zero didn't rebel against Britannia anymore. In fact, 'he' had served as the Knight of the Emperor for hundreds of years.

Even if he _could _get away with wearing Zero's mask once again, his Geass was gone. Since he got his Code, he lost the power of the king, which enabled him to do things that had moved his rebellion forward.

So, what was he supposed to do at this point in time? Nothing. He couldn't do a single thing to end this war.

But then, something hit him. His Geass…Without the Geass power, Lelouch never would have come as far as he did. He never would have performed the Zero Requiem, and he never would have created the peaceful world he had desired, even if that peace was brief.

C.C. had given Lelouch the gift to change everything. Now, Lelouch had to do the same for someone else.

"C.C.," he said, turning towards the witch on the couch. "is it possible for me to give the power of Geass to another person? As a Code-bearer?"

C.C. glanced over at Lelouch, fiddling around with her television remote. "Yes, it is." she answered.

"Then, I shall pass on that power to someone who needs it. This war needs to be put to an end." Lelouch told her, his violet eyes filled with determination.

"I understand your reason for wanting to, Lelouch." said C.C. "However, I thought that you came to terms with your immortality before. If you give someone a Geass power, you'll be one step closer to losing your Code and dying."

"Sometimes, I still wish that I had died during the Zero Requiem." Lelouch admitted, looking at the sunset outside the window again. "Don't those feelings ever return to you, too?"

C.C. looked back down at her remote. "From time to time…" she sighed as she picked at the remote's battery compartment.

"…Now where could I discreetly find someone worthy of being my successor?" Lelouch mumbled to himself. He probably wouldn't find anyone in Australia. Maybe he and C.C. would have to go back to Britannia, or at least Japan. He would most likely wear a disguise, in case someone would recognize him as a former emperor.

But, before he could delve into the matter any further, he caught sight of several vehicles driving up to the front of the house. These looked like the kinds of vehicles that Britannian soldiers drove. He grew nervous, wondering what soldiers would be here for. Suddenly, he remembered how C.C. had told him of being captured by some of the Britannian military and experimented on before she met Lelouch. Was this the same thing?

"Lelouch, is something wrong?" he heard C.C. ask him.

Immediately, he turned to her and shouted, "C.C., we need to get out of h - !"

The booming sounds of a falling door interrupted him. Lelouch and C.C. were alarmed when they saw two soldiers kick their door down and charge at them. Panicked, they immediately began searching for an exit, but before they could get out, they were captured. One soldier grabbed C.C. by holding her hands behind her back and trapping her in a chokehold. The other one sent Lelouch falling face-first onto the floor before holding his head down and his hands behind his back, his knee nearly stabbing into Lelouch's spine.

"Tch, you thought you could run away from us?" the second soldier sneered.

Lelouch, with the right side of his face pressed against the floor, gave the mysterious soldier a deadly glare before looking over at C.C. The green-haired witch's knees were shaking, sweat beginning to form on her cheeks.

"D-Do something…" she mumbled, her voice shaking.

"Shut up!" the first soldier screamed at her, tightening his chokehold. C.C. let out a small cry as a result.

"Don't hurt her!" Lelouch shouted before his head was pressed onto the floor even harder. Thousands of questions were whirling around him. What were these soldiers doing in their home? And what exactly did they want from him and C.C.?

A third soldier walked into the house, talking into an earpiece. "We've apprehended the subjects, sir." he spoke, presumably to a general or a superior. "We're about to - "

"What the hell do you want from us?" Lelouch grunted, interrupting the man.

The soldier holding C.C. spoke first. "The viceroy of Area 11 wants to run a few experiments on you two," he explained in a gritty tone. "He said something about powers or immortality, and it had to do with you."

_Just as I thought!_ Lelouch thought angrily. But, why would the viceroy tell the soldiers the truth about something like that? Unless, of course, he was planning on killing them later on for knowing. It was clear to Lelouch, whose cheek was now in pain from being pressed onto the floor, that the current viceroy was truly reckless, perhaps to the point of being unfit for the title.

"Wait a second…" he heard the soldier on top of him say, "This guy kinda looks like the 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia." the soldier told his two comrades. "In fact, I'm certain he looks exactly like him."

Lelouch's eyes widened. Did this soldier already find out who Lelouch really was?

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the soldier with C.C. asked stupidly. "That emperor's dead by now! It's been hundreds of years since he ruled Britannia, right?"

"But the viceroy _did _say something about immortality," the man with the earpiece explained.

"Hey, you!" Lelouch heard the one pinning him down address him, pulling his hair so he could look at him. "Are you Lelouch vi Britannia?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"N-No! I'm not him!" Lelouch lied.

"Oh? Then who are you?"

_Crap! I need an alias!_ Lelouch realized. He then remembered the alias that the seized witch near him had, C.C. Maybe he could use something like that…

"R.R.! My name is R.R.!" Lelouch yelled, calling himself the first thing that popped into his head.

"Right, sure!" the soldier sneered sarcastically, pressing Lelouch's head to the floor again.

Lelouch glanced back up at C.C. He noticed that she was beginning to struggle, trying to get out of the soldier's grasp. "Let me go!" C.C. demanded. But her demands weren't met. Instead, the soldier took out his handgun and shot her side, most likely to weaken her.

"C.C.!" Lelouch yelled before he was shot in his side by the other soldier. Crimson blood began oozing out of their gunshot wounds as the two stopped struggling. "…Dammit!" Lelouch growled, feeling weaker.

"Shut up!" one of the soldiers barked. "If you're immortals like the viceroy said, then your wounds will heal in no time! Quit complaining!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man with the earpiece apparently listening to orders from his superior, responding with a simple "Yes sir."

"Take the subjects to the cars so we can send them to Area 11's labs," he then told his fellow soldiers. The two military members nodded before forcing Lelouch and C.C. to their feet and making them move, despite the fact that they felt like their legs were about to give out from lack of strength.

As Lelouch and C.C. feebly walked out of their house by force, their hands tightly held against their backs and their sides bleeding, they looked into each other's pained eyes before being shoved into separate vehicles.

Once Lelouch was inside the car, he fell unconscious.


	3. The Power of the King

For months, Lelouch and C.C. had been used as mere experiments thanks to the viceroy of Area 11, Riorden le Britannia. Not only was the man curious about their powers and immortality, but he also wanted to research and find out more about their identities.

Riorden knew that C.C. had been a test subject of a past viceroy in the 2010's as well. He wanted to conduct more experiments and research on her, since it hadn't finished after Eleven terrorists took her away.

He was even suspicious of the one called R.R. That one looked very similar, if not identical to the 99th emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. Since immortality was involved, he believed it was possible for him to _be_ Lelouch. However, at that point, there hadn't been any traces of Lelouch's DNA to study and compare, only old pictures.

Lelouch and C.C. had been wounded and murdered numerous times for tests on immortality rates, and they had been hooked up to rather uncomfortable machines to find out more about their powers. The experiments were even more painful than they had been centuries ago. The immortals both desired an end to the pain and freedom from the laboratories, but they never had a chance to escape.

Until a certain day.

* * *

Lelouch's violet eyes slowly opened to the sight of an empty laboratory. Alas, there was no surprise. Scientists had been conducting experiments on him and C.C. in that exact room for about a week now. But, it seemed the scientists were having a private discussion outside the room, since he could hear them speaking on the other side of the door.

The two of them were each sitting on metal chairs, hooked up to various machines around them for research purposes. They were both wearing straitjackets with straps, clearly not by free will.

Lelouch had had enough of constantly being tested on, being killed numerous times for the sake of finding out how much time it took to revive, being hooked up to machines every day, and feeling completely vulnerable. He knew that C.C. felt the same.

They needed to escape.

Lelouch glanced over at C.C., who was connected to the same machines he was. Her eyes were still closed. "C.C.," he said quietly, hoping to wake her up.

The witch's eyes then fluttered open, looking back at him. She appeared to be fatigued, just as he was feeling.

"We need to find a way to get out of this place," Lelouch told her with a serious tone.

C.C. looked down at her lap. "Unfortunately," she said sadly, "I've been experimented on numerous times before I met you, and during that time, I never found a way to escape. Furthermore, the security in this place seems more alert."

"So we're supposed to just stay here and continue being experimented on like this?"

"Yes," C.C. replied, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Escaping would be impossible at this rate."

Lelouch sighed. He doubted C.C.'s words. He refused to believe that leaving was impossible. There had to be _something_ that they could do…

But before Lelouch could think of what to do, the laboratory's doors slid open automatically, revealing the two scientists who had been experimenting on them.

"Oh, so you're awake?" one of the men said coldly as he and his comrade stepped into the room.

"The viceroy wants to see you two in person at his palace," the other one explained, turning off Lelouch's and C.C.'s machines, "so we suggest that you don't try anything funny. Otherwise, our guards won't hesitate to take you down, and you'll just end up right back here."

Lelouch perked up. The scientists were currently removing the machines from him and C.C. Now was the perfect time to escape!

But he needed to think fast, since the machines were almost completely removed. Suddenly, he remembered what happened in Narita, during the Black Knights' assault on the Britannian Army all those years ago. C.C. had walked straight into the battle and touched Suzaku's Lancelot, filling his head with shock images that mentally traumatized him.

As someone with a Code, Lelouch could do that too, couldn't he? He could afflict one or both of the scientists with shock images when they made physical contact. Then, he and C.C. would be able to escape from the laboratory. Why didn't he think of that before? It was genius!

But, would it even work? It was certainly worth a shot, Lelouch figured.

After unhooking the last of the machines, the men then forced Lelouch and C.C. to stand up, turning the two away from them as they held their wrists behind their backs, presumably to begin fastening the restraints on their sleeves. Now, opportunity struck.

With that, Lelouch began to concentrate, focusing whatever power he had on the scientist grabbing him. Soon, the Geass sigil on Lelouch's forehead began to shine brightly. Before he knew it, he was feeding the man ominous memories and shock images. Torment, abuse, guilt, and murder filled the scientist's head, slowly driving him into madness.

The scientist then released Lelouch, screaming, "No…no, please! _Stop it!_"He dropped down on his knees, clutching his head tightly with his eyes wide open in sheer fear. Watching this man being eaten alive by guilt, Lelouch felt both shock and relief that this newfound power had actually worked.

C.C. was also surprised, staring wide-eyed at the traumatized scientist, as well as Lelouch, who had just used one of his new abilities for the first time. This seemed to be a perfect escape plan for the both of them.

"W-What the hell?" she heard the other man mutter, confused and staggered at the sight of his partner in random pain.

Immediately, C.C. kicked the scientist behind her in the pelvis, forcing him to release her. She swung one of her legs around, round-kicking him in the head with brute force.

As the man fell to the ground with new throbbing pains, C.C. spotted a nearby fire exit door. "Come on!" she ordered Lelouch as she opened the door. With that, Lelouch and C.C. burst out of the laboratory as quickly as they could. The loud sound of alarms ringing from inside the building filled the air. But, they chose to ignore that, along with the fact that Lelouch was already growing tired, and they continued their escape.

* * *

"Your Majesty, we just got word that the test subjects escaped!"

"WHAT?"

The muscular Britannian prince shot up from his throne upon hearing the news from his subordinate. "Y-Yes, it seems they're running through the Shinjuku Ghetto as we speak," the general continued nervously.

Riorden sat back on his throne, letting out an irritated grunt. "Dammit!" the viceroy shouted. His continuation of the long-forgotten Code R research project had been going so well, and now his immortal experiments were running around, practically waiting to be seen by _anyone_!

_If anyone sees those two, they could find out about the research! I could be disinherited! _Riorden realized, his head in his hands. He feared losing everything he had, and he couldn't let that happen. There was only one way to prevent anyone from finding out about C.C. and R.R., and that was…

"Sir, shall I call in our soldiers to find them?" he heard the general ask him.

"Yes," Riorden simply said, raising his head up to look at his subordinate, "and tell them to capture the subjects alive. As for everyone else…"

He stood up once more, determination clearly in his fiery scarlet eyes, and in a commanding tone, he bellowed, "Wipe out the Shinjuku Ghetto! _Take every single life_!"

* * *

_Why is this happening?_

…was the only thought that continuously ran through Fiona Roderick's head as she ran out of the grocery store, dropping the goods that she was so close to buying.

The Britannian student was merely grocery-shopping after school for her and her sick parents. Unfortunately, this task was interrupted when the Britannian Army burst through the building and shot nearly everyone inside. Although, some people seemed lucky enough to live through it.

_But why?_ Fiona thought in a panic as she ran further. _Why would the military do this? They're just killing hundreds of people like their lives don't matter! It's insane!_

Fiona could see multiple soldiers charging into buildings with their guns in hand, most likely to kill everyone inside. Meanwhile, newer models of Knightmare Frames sped through the streets, shooting at anyone living and breathing.

Fiona was absolutely terrified. Normally, this confident, albeit rude girl put on a mask of absolute fearlessness, though there was something that broke through her tough exterior. It was death. After watching someone get brutally murdered right before her eyes when she was just a child, the very thought of someone's death horrified her. Even the thought of her _own_ death gave her nightmares! But this…a complete genocide…it was almost too much for her to handle!

As Fiona darted across the ghetto, she caught sight of a Britannian soldier shooting at people mindlessly. When he turned the rapidly-firing gun near her, Fiona flinched. But, an Eleven man, running for his life in front of her, unintentionally took the bullet for her. Fiona breathed a silent sigh of relief and continued to run, desperately wishing that the soldiers wouldn't take her life as well.

Eventually, she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Praying that no militia or Knightmares would be inside to kill her, Fiona ran toward it, constantly ducking behind vehicles, buildings, and occasionally, other people.

She soon made it inside. Other than a few obsolete Knightmares and military vehicles, it seemed to be empty. Relieved, she stepped further inside the building, looking for something to hide in until the massacre was over.

Suddenly, Fiona heard someone mumbling from inside the warehouse. Her eyes widened upon hearing the noise. _Are the soldiers here! _she thought as she frantically began to search for somewhere to hide.

She quickly spotted what looked like an incredibly old Glasgow Knightmare with a cockpit that seemed large enough to fit her. With the worry of the army finding her whirling around her head, Fiona sprinted towards the model.

But before she could get even close to reaching it, she bumped into someone - no, two people - who had been in the warehouse along with her.

As Fiona and the strangers fell to the ground, she got nervous. What if those were soldiers? For all she knew, these soldiers could have been in the warehouse with her the entire time, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill her. She sat up, quickly scooting away from them.

However, once she was able to get a better look at the unfamiliar people, Fiona found that they weren't soldiers, but rather, innocent people, a young man and a girl, who seemed to be in the building for the same reason she was. _Thank God!_ she thought, feeling relieved.

She noticed that the two people were wearing strange clothes - strait-jackets? They also had strange identical markings on their foreheads. Fiona began to wonder if the people she had bumped into were mentally ill patients at a nearby insane asylum.

She then remembered that now wasn't a good time to question appearances. She still needed a place to hide. "Oh, um…excuse me!" Fiona apologized to the boy and girl, meanwhile looking for the Glasgow she had spotted earlier.

But, her searching was interrupted when she caught a glimpse of the boy, his violet eyes widening at her. With a shocked expression, he glanced over at the girl by his side.

"C.C…" he said with surprise and unease in his voice, "did I just find my…?"

The green-haired girl, whom he'd called C.C., nodded her head at him, her pale face serious.

Questions immediately began flooding Fiona's mind. What was he talking about? Was he talking about _her_? She didn't even know him! Now she was certain that those people _were_ crazy. But something in the back of her mind told her that they couldn't have come from any asylum. She needed answers.

"'Find your' what? Who the hell are you two? Explain yourselves!" Fiona demanded.

Before Fiona could get any sort of response, she suddenly heard someone bellow, "There they are!" from behind her. She quickly turned around and got on her feet, along with the boy and girl. Unfortunately for her, there were soldiers entering the warehouse, pointing their guns at the three.

Fiona's eyes widened, stepping back. This was the very thing she'd been hoping wouldn't happen, and now it was. She might as well have been cornered, since there was really nowhere else to run.

"D-Don't kill me!" she cried out on impulse. But the person who appeared to be the soldiers' general merely scoffed at her. "By order of the viceroy of Area 11, we are to wipe out the Shinjuku Ghetto." he laughed. "Do you honestly think we'll spare a mere schoolgirl?"

"Try to leave this place!" Fiona suddenly heard the girl in front of her tell her. "You can't die!"

Fiona was surprised. This random girl - C.C., was it? - whom she had just met suddenly cared about her safety. Why was that? It even seemed like the boy was defending her, changing his stance to shield her, in a way, from any harm.

"But…there's no way out of here!" she squeaked, her voice trembling. "A-And you'll die too!"

"Don't worry about me or my comrade!" the girl replied boldly. "Just find a way t -"

_BANG BANG BANG._

Before the girl could even finish, she was instantly shot near the heart three times. She fell to the ground, blood beginning to seep into her white bodysuit.

"C.C.!" she heard the young man in front of her shout.

"W-What's going on!" Fiona stammered, horrified by the sudden death of the girl.

The boy then turned towards her. "Get out of here!" he ordered, "You'll die if y - !"

_BANG BANG BANG BANG._

He was suddenly shot multiple times on his torso by the soldiers. Just like his friend.

Fiona watched in sheer terror as the boy fell forwards, his body completely limp. She dropped down on her knees, crouching over him. "H-Hey, are you…?" she began nervously, but she stopped herself.

_What am I saying? Of course they're not okay! They're…_ Fiona thought, her hands trembling. All she could do at this point was stare at the bleeding corpses of the two people, their blood spreading across the cement of the warehouse.

"Oh, what a shame!" she suddenly heard the general say mockingly. Fiona quickly turned her head upwards to look at him. He was smiling. He had no remorse at all.

"We were ordered to bring those two back alive, if possible." he stated. "Ah well. What's done is done, I suppose! We'll simply tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found a terrorist hideout and killed everyone inside. Unfortunately, the two hostages had already been tortured to death. Is that a good enough excuse?"

Fiona remained completely still, paralyzed in fear. The general and his soldiers had shot the boy and girl in cold blood, and they treated it as though it was no big deal. Not only that, but the rest of the Britannian Army was killing all of those innocent civilians, and they didn't seem the least bit affected either.

_Now I know why the Elevens hate us so much!_ she realized, her eyes locked on the ruthless soldiers before her. _These Britannians are…!_

"You're next, schoolgirl!" she heard the general sneer as the soldiers began pointing their guns at her.

"W-Wait, stop!" Fiona shouted, "What's going on! Why are you killing all these people! And these two…!"

_BANG._

The general shot at her head. The bullet charged right past her, hitting a nearby wall instead. Fiona's eyes widened, even more terrified than she was before. A few more inches closer to her head and she would've had the same fate as the corpses in front of her!

"You _really _shouldn't talk so much," the general teased menacingly, "especially when you're just a few seconds away from your death!"

_Am…Am I really about to die? _Fiona thought, panic and horror paralyzing her body. _I haven't even had the chance to live a full life! I'm going to be just like those two people!_

_I need power! I need the ability to make these people realize what they're doing is wrong! To make them pay for what they've done! But that's impossible, right? Oh God, someone help me…!_

The guns in front of her began to click, a sign that the soldiers were about to shoot at her again. Fiona prepared herself for the worst. For the end of her own life. _Mother! Father! _She shut her eyes tightly, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

But suddenly, she felt someone lightly touch her hand.

Fiona's eyes widened as she began to feel a strange sensation. It was almost as though she wasn't in the warehouse with the militia anymore. She felt an electric current wrap around her as the sight of the soldiers was replaced by various visions. Was this what death felt like? Did the soldiers even shoot her?

'_You don't want your life to end here, do you?'_

Fiona heard a masculine voice in her head. A familiar voice. _W-What?_ she thought.

'_It seems as though you have a reason for living…' _

She now knew who the voice belonged to. It was the boy who had been shot! This was impossible! He had just been murdered by those soldiers!

'_If I give you power, will you go on?'_ the boy asked her. _'I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must make my wish come true.'_

Fiona wondered what he was talking about. Power? Wish? What did he mean?

'_Accept this contract and you accept its terms,' _he continued, _'While living in a world of human beings, you will live unlike any other. A different providence. A different time. A different life…_

'_The power of the king may condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?'_

Suddenly, Fiona saw various images of death flash before her eyes. Death of innocent people. She even saw a vision of the 130th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. He was simply standing in an unknown place, looking smug.

Fiona didn't want any more innocent lives taken away. She didn't want to stand by while the viceroy or the emperor or any other authority figure mercilessly murdered others. She wanted to do something!

And with the power that this boy was offering her…she could do just that.

"_Yes!" _Fiona spoke boldly. _"I accept the terms of your contract!"_

Once those words were spoken, she was immediately thrown back into reality

The boy and girl were still dead, and the soldiers and general were still pointing their guns at her. However, Fiona felt…different. She no longer felt scared of being killed. Overshadowing her fear was a newfound confidence.

Fiona stood up, ready to face the militia. "Hey, do you feel powerful slaughtering innocent human beings for selfish reasons? It's almost like playing God, isn't it?" she asked courageously, putting a slender hand over her left eye.

"Are you a radical or something?" the general sneered at her, getting ready to shoot her. But he seemed to hesitate.

"What's wrong?" Fiona continued. "Why don't you shoot me? I _am_ just a schoolgirl, after all! Or are your feelings finally starting to get in the way of your actions?" With that statement, she uncovered her eye. The iris wasn't golden anymore, but rather, a shining red with a mysterious symbol underneath the pupil.

The general and soldiers stepped back slightly. "Wh-What the hell is this?" the general stammered in what seemed like fear.

"I'm surprised that you feel no _sorrow_ for all the people you've murdered!" Fiona said, confidence clearly in her voice. Once she said those words, she could feel the mysterious power surging through her. Perhaps this was what the boy had been talking about.

Suddenly, the general stopped in his tracks, a slight redness in his eyes. He slumped over, beginning to look depressed. "She's right," he muttered, "All those lives, those people…they're gone…and it's all my fault."

The soldiers seemed shocked. "Sir, what are you sayi -?" one of them began asking his melancholic superior. But he was interrupted by the general's cries, "I can't take the guilt anymore! _I just can't take it_!" He quickly turned the gun on himself, and then…

_BANG._

He fell over, red liquid pouring out of his head. Fiona was taken aback. _Did…Did _I _do that? _she thought, staring at the body of the general who committed suicide.

The soldiers were stunned at the death of their superior as well. However, this was quickly overshadowed by anger toward Fiona. They pointed their guns at her, angrily shouting, "What the hell did you _do_ to him?"

Fiona stepped back, her confidence already being replaced with confusion and fear. "I…I don't…!" she stammered. Suddenly, her power activated again, and it seemed to affect all the soldiers, for their moods changed as quickly as the general's had.

"Huh? What are you staring at?" Fiona heard one of the soldiers ask his comrade.

"Hey, I wasn't looking at you!" the other one shouted.

"Don't give me attitude!" the first one yelled, raising his voice higher.

One by one, soldiers began getting angrier and angrier at each other, until finally, gunshots rang through the air. As they collapsed, blood was sprayed, staining Fiona's Ashford uniform. Fear engulfed the girl. This was all her fault, wasn't it? This new power she had ended the lives of all those people. Was she just as bad as the soldiers for doing so?

But soon, Fiona, staring at the bodies of the militia that had tried to kill her, didn't feel scared by her power anymore. She didn't fear death. In fact…

…she was beginning to love it. To love seeing cold, heartless people die.

Fiona smiled wickedly. She had been given a wonderful gift. The power to manipulate another person's emotions however she pleased. She had heard before that emotions played a huge role in the actions that someone took. She supposed that this was one of those times.

Now Fiona could make things right. She could make malicious people like that…no, she could make _Britannia_ pay for what they had done!

Out of the corner of her eye, Fiona thought that she could see the corpse of the boy smiling. Although, that was probably just her imagination.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes - **Okay, so there's the last part of Resurrection! I hope this wrapped up things nicely!

A few things to point out, though. Firstly, most of this part is supposed to be parallel to Stage 1. I've seen some things where when a new character takes on the role of the old main character, some events are almost the same as they were when they, well, first happened. (I hope I'm not confusing anyone here!) I wanted to give this strategy a shot, but if this seriously needs to be fixed, then I'll gladly fix it!

Also, some of you may be wondering: How the hell was C.C. able to beat that scientist up so easily? Well...she did kind of a boot-to-the-neck to some poor sap in Stage 15. -laughs-

And I don't think I explained the machines that Lelouch and C.C. were in well enough. Just picture them kind of like the ones in the photographs of C.C. in Stage 3. Of course, they can be a little different!

I really hope Fiona's not too much of a Mary-Sue in here, really! I didn't want her to be too much like the typical Mary-Sueish CG OC girl. But I might've made Fiona that by accident. Sorry! xDD

Hopefully, you all enjoyed this fic! If there's anything I need to work on in my writing (and I know there's a few things), feel free to tell me!


End file.
